Stephen King’s IT Lemons
by FaithyDash
Summary: ...uh. Well. Pretty self explanatory.
1. Henry Bowers x Bill Denbrough

**{Hellllllooooo! I am back with another Fanfiction and once October started and I saw the upcoming movie Stephen King's IT 2017, I had ideas for some lemony oneshots. This chapter is between Henry Bowers and Bill Denbrough! Hope you enjoy!}**

Bill was looking at the lake in front of him, he was waiting for his friends, but unfortunately they didn't show up, he sighed and slowly got up and picked up his book-bag and was about to leave until he felt strong arms wrap around him and yank him into nearby bushes. Bill began to panic and he quickly scrambled to his feet, he then saw the one and only, Henry Bowers.

"H-Hi twerp!" The older boy said, mocking the younger boy. Bill gulped and talked back at him. "L..Leave me a..alone Bowers!" He said in his stuttering tone, but Henry only got closer to the boy and had a evil smirk on his face. His eyes pierced the young boys body and then grabbed him and pushed him against a tree. "I won't hurt you, much. Just do as I say." Henry growled, keeping him pinned against the tree and his grip getting tighter. "Okay, Okay!" Bill said, scared for his life and in pain due to the grip Henry had on the boy. He then took Bill by his shoulders and shoved him down onto his knees. Bill began to shake in fear, he didn't know what he was going to do and frankly he really wanted to go home but he knew he was stuck. Henry had a devious face to him and slowly began to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, gently rubbing at his thighs to get himself hard, once he felt his dick all hardened he then took it out of his pants and brought Bill close to it.

"Suck it. And don't you dare use any teeth." "B-But...!" Bill began but only to have his lips touch the tip of his dick, Bill gulped and slowly took hold of the organ and began to lick the tip gently and slowly going lower and upward, Henry huffed, having a blush to him. Bill noticed him getting impatient and quickly did as he was told and began to suck on the tip and then going deeper. "Oh yeah...take it in slut~!" Henry growled, now thrusting in Bill's mouth, now fucking his face, the younger boy began to gag and feel his reflexes, he was having the feeling to puke but then he realized to ignore it and began to suckle him balls deep, making the older boy grunt and grab his hair, he then tugged back on his head and began to jerk himself off. "Open your mouth." Bill slowly agreed and had his mouth opened halfway, Henry gasped and flung his head back and cummed in Bill's mouth, the younger boy coughed and was about to spit until he felt Henry take his chin and forced his mouth shut and kept it there. "Swallow it all." Bill shuddered in disgust and swallowed as much as he could but the rest dropped out of the corners of his mouth and he wiped off the mess. "Now, take off your pants and underwear." Bill then realized what he was getting into and quickly shook his head no, standing back up again. "N-No!" Henry smirked to himself. 'Too easy~' "Alright. Time to use force. Bitch." Henry sneered and then grabbed Bill and pinned him down in the grass and leaves and took out his pocket knife and then cutting off Bill's shirt, and then forcefully pulling both his pants and boxers down. Bill shuddered from the cold and quickly closed his legs and hiding his face in embarrassment.

"D-Don't...L-Look at me B-Bowers!" The older teen only licked his lips and leaned down, planting a kiss on Bill's stomach and licking lower, forcing Bill's legs open and taking his cute little member in his hand. "Such a cute cock Billy Boy, I won't let this go to waste!" Henry then gently began licking at the head of Bill's penis and began to trail his tongue up and down, Bill gasped at this and began to moan in pleasure, he never experienced something like this before and he never suspected Henry Bowers to ever do this to him, he loved it a lot and begged Henry to suckle on it, the older boy chuckled. "Suckle? The proper word would be...suck." Henry lustfully said, now taking in Bill's cock with ease and sucking him off. "Ooh...nnn mmm..." Bill began to squirm and breathe heavily, loving the pleasure he was receiving. Henry noticed his squirms and smirked through the cock-sucking and slowly took his penis out of his mouth with a 'pop' noise and began to lick instead. "Feeling good...Denbrough?"

Bill nodded and suddenly felt the urge to pee, he quickly began to shake his hips, trying to get Henry to stop, but the older boy knew what was happening and kept going. "Let it out~." Henry whispered, smirking and licking the tip, Bill gasped and released the white sticky fluid and blushed hard. "Ah...Ha...nn..." Billy whimpered, catching his breath and staring at the sky. Henry swallowed all the semen and smirked, licking his lips clean. "Mm...salty and delicious. But I want the main course!" Henry did a small but sinister growl and then picked Bill up and turned him around and bent him down, with them now in Doggystyle position, Henry smirked and spread his asscheeks and leaned down and began to lick Bill's entrance. "B-Bowers...t-that's...nnng!"

Bill moaned and gripped onto the tree, feeling Henry's tongue probe and then enter his ass, Bill gasped and felt his heart rate racing and blushed. Henry then stopped and stood back up and without no warning of any kind, he slammed hard inside of Bill and began to thrust back and forth. Bill's eyes widened and he let out a loud scream in pain, his legs now jell-o and his ass slightly bleeding. Henry moaned and went faster, getting more turned on to see him in pain.

"Mm Yeah! Fuck!" Henry moaned, blushing. Bill suddenly felt Henry hit a spot in his ass and he let out a loud, pleasured moan and bit his lip. Henry arched his eyebrow and leaned down and kissing Bill's shoulder. "You liking this now...bitch?" Henry whispered in the others ear, gently nibbling it. Bill huffed and moaned loud again. "Oh Henry Bowers! Fuck! More!" Henry then held onto Bill's hips and began to fuck him faster and harder, Bill then felt his legs almost giving out due to standing to long and quickly scratched Henry's arm to get him to stop. "What the hell?" Henry huffed angrily. "S-Sorry...But...m-my legs h..hurt..."

Henry arched his eyebrow and then sat in the grass and leaves and motioned for Bill to sit on his lap, the younger boy nodded and did as he was told and instead felt Henry enter him again and fuck his insides hard and fast. Bill gasped and moaned, his head flinging back onto Henry's shoulder and leaning against the older male. "Oh yeah, such a naughty boy aren't you?" Henry whispered, licking Bill's neck and nipping it, moving his hips faster, close to climax.

Bill gasped and quickly nodded and then felt the same thing he was feeling minutes ago, he knew it wasn't pee now and he really need to cum. Henry wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and began to moan huskily in his ear and then released in Bill's ass. "Oh...Oh! I'M...!" Bill then yelled and thrusted his hips in the air and cummed hard on the ground, his legs shaking and his breathing going faster. Henry smirked. 'Oh what a naughty boy.' Bill slowly felt himself getting weak and leaned into Henry's hold and his eyes half lidded.

For the first time, Henry brought Bill closer and then kissed him full on the lips, Bill blushed and kissed back and felt their tongues playing with each other, Henry smirked and ended the kiss and helped the young boy up and both boys began to help each other put their clothes back on. Just as Bill was about to leave, Henry grabbed him and cupped his clothed cock in his hand. "Don't tell anybody, stutter boy. And come back here tomorrow, I'll be waiting." Bill bit his lip and nodded his head and blushed. Henry then let him go and smirked to himself, walking back home. Bill headed off in the other direction, going back home as well.

(19 Minutes Later)

Bill walked in his house and instantly everyone ambushed him with hugs. "Where were you? Your late!" "Sorry Mom. I was just with my friends.".

 **{So whatcha think everyone? Comments would be nice! And also I may take requests, depending on what you ask. But I'm mostly taking GuyxGuy stuff.}**


	2. Henry Bowers x Patrick Hockstetter

**{This Chapter was requested by TwilightWolf100 on Wattpad. So this is for you! Hope you guys enjoy it! The ship is Henry Bowers x Patrick Hockstetter! And for a small bonus, it's my favourite ship! Hehe!}**

 **Patrick's POV:**

For the longest time I've grown attached to my leader, Henry Bowers. I didn't tell anybody my sexuality because Henry really hated gays, so I just kept my sexuality secret, I started touching and raping girls so I could blow off my sexual frustration, even though I fucked a whore or two, doesn't mean anything to me, I only do so because when I fuck them, I see Henry. I really wanted him all to myself, both literally and physically. But anyway, enough of my stupid rambling.

Anyway, today I was waiting down by the lake to meet up with the gang, and of course, everyone showed except for Belch for some reason or another. Henry told us he was sick, but I really didn't give a fuck. Then Vic took out a lighter and both Henry and him started farting in front of the fire, I held in my laughter because it was so hilarious. Then I decided to try and I let one out and I bursted out laughing and started rolling on the ground, Henry was laughing and Vic was just chuckling. Then I noticed Vic leaving, Henry went after him and apparently Vic had a curfew today, no matter really. Everyone does. Except for me and Henry.

 **Original POV:**

Patrick then sat down and looked out to see a sunset and the waves moving, he slowly blushed at the thought since it was a romantic setting. Henry then approached Patrick and sat in front of him and took out a smoke. "You partake bro?" Henry offered, Patrick shook his head, he wasn't much of a smoker the other male shrugged and started taking puffs. Patrick eyed at his leaders thighs and clothed member, he decided it was now of never so he slowly moved and placed his hand in between Henry's legs and gently began to rub there. Henry gasped and put out his smoke and pulled away. "Don't touch me you fucking pansy!" Patrick looked down, a little bit upset. "...I am." "What?" Henry replied, now confused. "Your right. I'm gay."

Henry sat there in complete shock and sighed heavily, he then grabbed Patrick's arm harshly and forced his hand in between his legs again. "W...Wait!" "Oh my god you sound like that fucking stutter kid. Shut up, and touch it. You obviously want it!" Patrick gulped from Henry's tone, it was a sinister and dangerous one, he didn't admit his feelings but he was scared. Henry began to move Patrick's arm, making him rub his clothed cock. "Bowers..." Patrick whispered, blushing hard now. Henry smirked and forced him down. "I want you to suck my fuckin' cock Hockstetter, don't hold back." Patrick nodded and unzipped Henry's fly and took out his hardened rod, it stood about 7 inches and his blush was growing. "Wow...it's really big...and all for me.

Patrick then leaned down and began sucking him off, his head bobbing up and down, Henry moaned loud and laid down, his hand behind his head and biting his lip in satisfaction. Patrick slowly looked up and then stopped, his cock leaving his mouth with a 'pop' noise. Henry growled dangerously from the sudden disappearance of the pleasure, Patrick slowly got on top of Henry and gently brought their faces closer. Henry grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a harsh but lustful kiss. Patrick moaned and wrapped his arms around Henry's shoulders and sat on his lap, his legs around Henry's waist. Henry smirked and slowly ended the kiss, facing Patrick. "You eager son of a bitch...no foreplay?" Patrick quickly shook his head and stood up and took off his belt and then dropped his pants and his boxers. "Hell no. I've waited to long for this, fuck me like the bitch I am Bowers!"

Patrick replied, sitting back on his lap and started rubbing his ass against Henry's erect cock. "Mmm very submissive...I like that in a man~." Henry whispered, positioning and then slamming inside of Patrick, rocking his hips up and down. "Oooh! Fuck..! Bowers!" "Hockstetter...christ..." 'Oh god what's wrong with me? I was straight but now here I am, fucking Patrick, damn. This escalated very quickly!' Henry thought, thrusting faster inside Patrick and moving his hips, wrapping his arms around Patrick's shoulders.

 **Patrick's POV:**

I never suspected Bowers to be so forward with this, but I fell in love with him for a reason, I really hope this isn't a one time deal. I hope to god it's not. I moaned feeling him thrust deeper inside me while moving his hips against mine, I gasped and began to also move my hips in rhythm with his, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Ooh Bowers! I love you! I love you!" I yelled, thrusting my hips upward and cumming on his stomach, but then I realized what I just said and quickly covered my mouth and slowly pulling away from him.

 **Henry's POV:**

Damn. Before I could shoot my load he already shot his. He can not wait I'll say that much. But when I heard him say he loved me, I totally freaked out, but that is until I came to realize...I made love to him for a reason.

 **Original POV:**

Patrick gulped and quickly got off of him. "I...mean... Jesus Christ. I'm sorry. I'll go." Patrick said quietly, feeling a bit guilty for saying what he did. Henry smirked and slowly turned around and leaned down, pulling down his jeans and his boxers, his ass and cock in view for Patrick. "No. Show me how much you love me Hockstetter." Patrick blushed and slowly got into position and held onto Henry's hips and slammed hard inside him and started moving. "Oh sweet baby jesus...!" Henry moaned, gripping onto the grass below him and biting his lip, Patrick smirked and went faster, rocking his hips back and forth, and already feeling his climax coming, Henry knew what was happening and quickly grabbed Patrick's arm harshly and pulled him down. "Hold it in for me baby, cum with me~." Patrick nodded and held in his climax and began to move fast and hard as his hips could go, gripping onto Henry's sides. "Patrick...I'm cumming!" "Me too Henry! Fuck!" Both makes let out a loud pleasured and husky moan and both came.

Patrick huffed and slowly slid out of Henry and sat in the grass and started to catch his breath, while doing this, he started pulling his boxers and pants back up while Henry was doing the same. "So...wanna do this again?" Patrick asked, blushing hard, but since by now it was dark out, the blush wasn't visible. "Absolutely Hockstetter. But how about next time...we do it in that janitors closet?" Patrick smirked evilly, slowly getting up with Henry and planting a kiss on his neck, Henry moaned from that and held his lover close. "Hell yeah." Patrick replied, gently cuddling in his chest. Henry smirked and wrapped his arms around Patrick. Now keeping each other close.

 **{Hope you guys enjoyed it! And of course, I really do appreciate comments and opinions! And also if you have a request, feel free to comment or contact me privately, if you'd like to be anonymous then I will gladly accept that! I hope to update again~~!}**


	3. Beverly Marsh x Bill Denbrough

**{You guys must really enjoy my work that I do here on both Wattpad and ! Also I posted this fanfic to Wattpad under the same name, nothing isn't changed. Just the same ol stuff. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this one, Beverly isn't innocent by the way, she already knows what to do, but Bill isn't familiar. And also during this WHOLE book, they are staying as kids! Including the Bower's Gang. This chapter has been requested by -noodlehead- on Wattpad! Please enjoy!}**

Bill and Beverly were outside sitting on a bench and minding their own business. Although it was a nice day, they didn't have anything to do. Bill looked over at Beverly and slowly scooted closer to her. "S-So, what w-would you l-like to d-do?" Beverly blushed and slowly got closer to him. "Could we have a little bit of fun?" Bill only got confused and then realized what she meant. "Aren't we...a l-little y-young to d-do t-that Bev?"

She slowly shook her head no and leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Bill, following his heart slowly kissed back and brought her closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Beverly blushed and slowly sat on his lap and began to deepen the kiss, Bill blushed hard and slowly picked her up and laid her down so that he was on top of her and began to take off her clothes slowly. She quietly moaned and spread out her legs so that he could have more space. Bill slowly groped at Beverly's young breasts and began rubbing them, his thumbs rubbing her nipples.

"O..oh Bill...your so gentle...~." Beverly slowly pinned him down and began to fiddle with his shorts and slowly pulled them down and spread out his legs. "B..Bev?!" Bill said, quite nervous as to what she was doing. Beverly smirked and slowly got on top of him while facing his cock. "Lick me. And I'll suck you." Bill gulped and slowly began to lick her while feeling her head bob up and down on his shaft. "Mm ohh.." Both moaned and then Beverly stopped for a moment and began to move away from Bill. "Why'd you stop?" Beverly looked down and slowly took out a condom. "I hate to sound really needy, but Bill, could you fuck me?" Bill blushed hard and slowly took the condom and ripped open the small package and began to slide it on and gently pinned her down onto the bench. "It's okay. In all honesty, I can't wait ether.~" Beverly blushed and opened her legs and wrapped them around Bill's waist and pulled him close. The young male smiled and slowly slid inside her and began to move. Beverly gasped in pain. "Bill. Stop!"

She began to get disgusted when seeing blood run out of her pussy and once she felt relaxed and more pleasured, she asked Bill to continue. Bill began to move again and thrust hard inside of her. Beverly moaned loud and began to thrust against him, going in rhythm with him. Bill gasped and gripped onto the bench's railing and felt his climax already coming. "B..Bev...something is..c..coming!" "Me too Bill...! Let's do it together!" Bill blushed and nodded in agreement and began to move faster inside her and then felt the urge to let 'something' out and finally let it out and gasped, catching his breath. Beverly moaned and also let out her climax and gasped, holding onto Bill, he then slowly slid out of her and took off the condom and saw a sticky but white fluid in the condom and he blushed. Now knowing it wasn't piss, he threw it out in a nearby trash can. Beverly then sat up and helped him with his clothes, Bill blushed hard and slowly helped Beverly with her clothes. "So..u..uh." "Most definitely Bill~." She replied, already knowing what he was going to ask. Bill smiled and gently kissed her, Beverly smiled back and kissed him back.

 **{Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if this seems rushed, but lately I've been busy with making artworks and also been distracted. Hope you enjoyed anyway~!}**


	4. Bill Denbrough x Stan Uris

**(Hello everyone! I am finally back with another Chapter! I am so glad that I can finally update for you all, and I'm very sorry for the late replies, but I've been very busy with real life problems, and plus I have been recently been using Notes *for iPhone* to make requested Chapters, and don't worry, everyone's requests will be fulfilled in time. Please have patience. Anyway, hope you enjoy this Chapter! This was requested by many on Wattpad and users on this site!**

 **~Author/Admin Pupper)**

Stan recently came back from the Loser's Club hangout spot in the woods, he was heading off to Bill's house to help him out with a project from school to work on, usually he wouldn't be alone with just one of the members, he ignored those thoughts and walked onto his porch and knocked on the door. He then heard footsteps and saw his friend open up the door.

"H..Hey Stan! C..come in!" The other boy smiled and nodded, slowly walking in, he then noticed Bill only wearing a towel around his waist.

"So.. did I disturb you from a shower?" Bill then shook his head no and decided to bring him upstairs to the bathroom. "No. Actually, I want to take a bath with you."

"Oh yeah. Lately IT has been...well... I'm not gonna bring it up." Bill chuckled quietly and slowly closed the door behind Stan and then slowly dropped his towel and walked over to the shower/tub and started the tap, putting a plug in the end. Stan gulped, his face getting bright red when seeing his friend naked right in front of him.

"So uh...what do you want me to do?" Bill slowly breathed in and out, and then slowly stood up and leaned against the wall, showing all his glory.

"I want you to help me wash my back. I can never get it." Stan blushed hard and slowly began to take off his clothes since he'll be in the tub helping him anyway, he then walked over to the tub and picked up a washcloth and some soap and began to gently wash his back from top to bottom. Bill bit his lip and slowly looked towards Stan's dick and it stood about 6 inches.

"Stan, may I ask, have you ever gotten a blowjob?" Bill asked, getting more and more turned on. Stan blushed more.

"No I never got one..why?" Bill smiled and slowly turned around and got Stan to put down the washcloth and soap and pulled him close.

"Because...I'm feeling a bit... _naughty_ "~." Stan's eyes widened and his mouth was agape, he couldn't believe his own friend wanted to fuck him, much less get this close. Bill slowly wrapped his arms around Stan and pulled him into a steaming kiss, Stan blushed hard and quickly kissed back, his arms wrapping around Bill's shoulders.

{Couple Minutes Later}

After a full minute of kissing and making out, Bill decided to further the moment and quickly ended the kiss and started drying himself off along with Stan.

"Follow me." Bill asked, walking back to his room. Stan followed close behind and both boys walked into the room and slowly locked lips again, this time Bill fell onto his bed with Stan on top of him. Both boys moaned, rubbing their now naked bodies together. Stan slowly sat up and leaned over a bit, his dick fully erected and ready, Bill quickly got in between his legs and began to suck him off.

"Oh yeah..." Stan moaned, liking this a lot. Bill smirked and slowly took his cock out with a 'pop' noise, he slowly got on top of Stan and began to straddle him.

"Stan, I want you to fuck me."

"Bill... are you sure? Without lube or anything?"

Bill smirked and nodded. "Mhm~." Stan breathed in and then out and slowly positioned. "Okay, I'll be gentle." Bill blushed from this and then gasped, feeling Stan slam his hardened cock inside his ass.

"Oh.. oh... baby~!" Bill moaned, moving his hips along with Stan's, the male under him moaned and smirked. "Yeah, you like this don't you? _Beg_ for me~! beg!" Bill huffed and slowly took his own cock in his hand and began to jerk himself off, biting his lip. "Ooh Stan! Fuck my tight asshole!" Bill whispered huskily, moaning loud. Stan smiled and granted his request, moving his hips faster.

"Ooh GAWD! Right there! Right there! Oh Stan baby, I'm gonna...!"

Stan moaned and continued to thrust, his climax getting nearer as well, he held Bill close to him, slamming against his prostate.

"Ooh Bill! Cum for me!"

"Ooohhhhh Stannnn!"

Bill gasped and thrusted his hips outwards, cumming on Stan's chest and stomach, shot of shot of semen just pouring out of him like a faucet, Stan gasped and with one final thrust he jolted inside and cummed hard inside his ass, feeling himself fill Bill.

"S..Stan?" Bill asked, looking Stan straight in his hungry eyes.

"Yeah Bill?" Stan replied, blushing and a bit exhausted.

Bill smirked and slowly moved away from him and then leaned down on all fours.

"Round 2?"

 **(Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please be sure, *as always* to comment! Thank You for reading Chapter 4! X3)**


	5. Bill Denbrough x Richie Tozier

_(Hey! Hey! Hey! How's everyone doing? Sorry for not updating but I've been looking through the comments and I decided to take everyone's requests. And I'm going to go in order so if you're recently new, then please have some patience!_

 _This chapter was requested by KawaiiKilala77! Hope you enjoy this chapter! And for the record, not a bad pairing if I do say so myself! Hehe~! And sorry to keep all of you guys waiting for an update, I've been so busy these past few weeks it wasn't funny. But luckily I didn't forget you guys and this Fanfiction! Oh! And Kawaii, since you requested more than one couple, I decided to do Patrick x Bill, like you said, Henry is always paired with him. Sometimes a good combination is fun! Hehe! Enjoy your first request!_

 _And also, too keep things a bit better, I'm keeping the original appearances from the 2017 movie, but if anybody would like a crossover between 2017 and the old, just ask, and I'm also changing their ages. Here Bill and Richie are 16. But they look like kids still. I'll be doing that more. ^^_

 _~ **Author/Admin Pupper** )_

Bill didn't know what was going on with himself, it was like his body woke up to new feelings once Richie started hanging out with him privately, but lately, this wasn't the case. He noticed his friend making moves on him, like small gentle kisses around the collar, slow massages on his shoulders… all that stuff.

Bill thought it was just him being a good friend and nothing more than that, but what he didn't know was best. It was a hot day by the lake, and Bill was topless and splashing himself with the cold water that went down the stream. He would stay inside but the lake water was fresh and cold, just the way he liked it. Just then he heard a twig snap and quickly turned around, seeing Richie. "Hey, Bill! I saw you splashing around here, mind if I join you?" Bill shook his head no and continued his thing, Richie then quickly took his top off and decided to take off his pants as well, now only in boxers. He slowly snuck up behind Bill and then splashed him on his back making Bill gasp. "Y...You... You l-little bitch! Why I o...outta!" Bill then turned around and went ahead and splashed his friend back, chuckling as he saw him dripping wet and having an annoyed look on his face. "Oh haha, very funny Mr. Stuttermouth." Bill only stuck out his tongue. "Bite me."

Richie then slowly arched his eyebrow and smirked, slowly walking over to Bill and placed his hands on his friend's shoulders. And without a warning of any kind, Richie gently bit down on Bill's tongue, making him squeal and move around. "Mmmph!?" Richie then let go of his tongue and then began to kiss him full on the lips, loving every detail on Bill, for him it was fucking paradise to have those lips on his. He then slid his own tongue out and began to lick Bill's bottom lip, asking for entry, the other male gulped but curiosity got the best of him and he opened his mouth, now both males hotly making out and tasting each other. Richie let out a low moan and stopped kissing him, looking into his eyes. "Woah, your one hell of a kisser Billy Boy, you've been holding out on me."

Bill blushed a bit and stared at Richie's body, and for a guy like him he was fit and perfect, his eyes then travelled low and Richie was fucking hard as a damn rock. 'Heh if he's gonna be this way towards me, I might as well return the favour.' Bill then went onto his knees and faced Richie's clothed cock, smirking big. "From a simple kiss, your hard as a rock. Let me help you."

Before Richie could say a word, Bill took his cock out and began to teasingly lick the tip, making Richie shudder. Bill then began to slowly suck his dick, holding Richie's hips and giving him one hell of a blowjob. "Ooooh fuck Billy Boy, work that fucking dirty mouth of yours. Mmm! Yeah." Richie then grabbed Bill by the back of his head and began to quickly face fuck him, his cock reaching further down his throat and making Bill gag and deepthroat. "Ooooh what a warm cavern! Wooo Billy Boy you have experience~!"

Bill blushed and kept going until he got pulled away, he looked at Richie weirdly until the other male quickly pulled down his pants and boxers. "Richie? What are you?" Richie's mouth was agape, Bill's cock was big around at least 6 to 7 inches, and that's the biggest he's ever seen. "I always knew you had the biggest cock out of us, _Big Bill_." Richie then leaned in and placed his mouth on the tip of his cock and then began to suck him off fast and hard. "O-Ohhh R...Richie." Bill moaned, holding his head and gently face fucking him, not being as rough as he was. "Mmm!" He then pulled away from Bill and kissed the tip of his cock. He then smirked and grabbed Bill by his arms and pushed him against a log in the water, admiring his back and ass. "Oh yeah, look at that. What a nice ass." Richie then leaned in and spat on Bill's asshole for lube, he then began to tease Bill with his finger. "R..Richie, don't t-tease! F-F-Fuck me!" Richie Tozier smirked, lifting Bill into the log and taking his leg and placing it on his shoulder, he then leaned in and placed a small kiss on Bill's lips and then slid inside his tight asshole.

"Oh yeah, fuck. What a tight asshole!" Richie moaned, moving his hips in rhythm and fucking Bill slowly but hard, looking down at him, making eye contact the whole time. "Oh, Richie! Yes! Fuck me! Oooh shit, man!" Richie moaned and wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him into a heated and lustful kiss, keeping him close to his body. But soon, Richie feel himself about to blow too soon and Bill felt his cock twitching, he then took Richie by his hand and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't be a pussy, cum with me." Richie took that as a challenge and continued to thrust, holding in his urge to cum and having total control of his body. "Oh yeah, that's it! I'm so close." Richie moaned, biting his lip in satisfaction and almost close to climax. Bill Denbrough flung his head back, unable to hold in his raging load any longer. "Oh _FUCK_ Richie! I'm coming! I'm… a..ahhhh!" He let out a small, but loud laboured moan and before he could pull out, Richie looked down to see that Bill came onto his stomach, he shuddered from the pleasure and slowly pulled away.

Richie Tozier began to jerk himself off and then released his load onto the ground underneath him, taking a few breathers and looking deep into Bill Denbrough's eyes, smiling at him. "Dude, you seriously know how to fuck. Enlighten me, where'd you learn to fuck so _good_?" Richie rolled his eyes and chuckled, going over to where his clothes were and sliding his pants and underwear back up, but leaving his shirt off. "That's a _secret_ I'll never tell." Bill chuckled and started pulling his underwear back up and got himself dressed again. "Either way, I'd love to do this again Mushmouth, and.. don't tell the others. Okay?" Bill snickered, of course he wasn't going to tell anybody about this moment, after all. Richie Tozier belongs to him now, and to make sure of it...he walked over to Richie and grabbed him by his waist and leaned in, this however startled Richie. "Bill….? What are you doing?" Denbrough did not answer and only placed his lips onto Richie's neck and sucked down hard on it, kissing and biting the shit out of his neck, but giving him a love mark. Richie moaned quietly from the sensation he was receiving but only to stop when feeling Bill pull away.

 _"You belong to me now, Richie Tozier. Nobody gets your fine body except me. So, if I see anybody get close or even try, I promise they won't ever see the light of day. **Got** **it, Rich?** "_ Bill whispered, winking at him and smirking a big smirk.

Richie Tozier only held his neck and blinked twice, only to grab Bill and kiss him deeply, his body pressed against his and keeping his new lover close. Bill Denbrough melted into the kiss quickly and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 'Heh, I'll take that as an answer~.' Bill thought, pinning Richie against a nearby tree and furthering the kiss. Richie moaned quietly, never wanting to let go of his new lover…

 _Ever._

 _(So! How's that? As always, comments are always appreciated! And I'm sorry for being less active, but don't you guys think I've abandoned you, I haven't. It's everything haha. Anyway, if you liked this Chapter, give a comment or a favourite! See ya! Next up will be Patrick Hockstetter and Bill Denbrough!)_


End file.
